Lili Rochefort Reads Her Fan Emails
by dunkingman
Summary: While taking a break from her homeland duties, Lili agrees to do a special webcam questionnaire by her loyal fans from around the world. See what they had to ask Lili about her life.
1. Lili Does Her Webcam session

Lili Rochefort Reads Her Fan Emails

 _La Rose du Brasil, Marie Galante Island, Guadeloupe_ …

Here at this cozy resort rested the talented and stupid rich young female fighter named Emilie de Rochefort. She was taking a vacation away from her father in Monaco and also doing street fighting. Her butler Sebastian received news from a famous magazine that Lili should sign up on their website and undergo a special webcam questionnaire session to her fans who are excited about her return to the King of Iron Fist Tournament. After getting a tan out at the beach, Lili went back to her suite to being the session.

Lili (facing the camera.): "Hi! Bonjour everyone! I hope you are excited as I am! This will be so much fun! Let's get started!"

 ** _Email #1_**

 _Question: "Lili! Big fan! You are so special! Say, what made you want to fight in the first place?"_

Lili: What a great question! To make a long story short, it was by watching television at first. Then I got into my first fight with a boy on the streets of Monaco at 12 years old. Thankfully no one caught me that day, but I managed to beat him even though I was really scared. Guess you could say he was in awe of my acrobat ways. (Giggles). I've never been one to accept defeat. So to keep up my winning streak I practiced many different techniques on my stuffed toys. My butler caught me tearing up my toys doing kicks one day. Then to keep me out of trouble, he agreed to show me his fighting style. Soon I became better than him. I continued street fighting secretly because of the thrill and respect I received soon after I won. Now the whole reason I've entered the King of Iron Fist Tournaments is to get even at the person who gave me my first loss ever in life. Asuka Kazama!"

 ** _Email #2_**

 _Question: Lili where are you right now and what are you doing?"_

Lili: "I'm on vacation! Here at the lovely island of Marie Galante in the Caribbean! It's so beautiful! You should come too!"

 ** _Email #3_**

 _Question: "Lili, what is your net worth?"_

Lili: "Right now? Hmm…last time I checked it was around $465 million. My father of course is much higher."

 ** _Email #4_**

 _Question: "Are you engaged to anyone, if not will you marry me? I'm French like you."_

Lili: "I'm very much single. I don't think any boys would want a tough girl like me. Think you can? Just come to my house in Monaco and try me!" (Winks.)

 ** _Email #5_**

 _Question: "Your rivalry with Asuka Kazama is perhaps one of the more entertaining matchups at the Iron Fist Tournaments. How did you harbor such hatred for Asuka and what is your relationship with her?"_

Lili (Sighs.): "Asuka...Asuka. I happened to hear about her when I visited Osaka 2 years ago on a business trip with father. She was some type of vigilante with a chip on her shoulder or whatever, so I decided to rain in on her parade and challenge her to a fight. But I lost! I couldn't accept it! Since then I have yet to win against her! It still drives me crazy! She drives me crazy! I have to annoy her so that I can win you see! I can't wait for the day that I beat her! The look on her face will be priceless!" (Laughs.)

 ** _Email #6_**

 _Question: "What will happen if you lose to Asuka for a 4_ _th_ _time?"_

Lili: "Nothing will happen! For I will win! She can't always come out on top! I Lili will overcome the Kazama defense style!"

 ** _Email #7_**

Question: "Lili will you tell the world your current measurements?"

Lili: "Sure…84 cm in the chest, 60 cm in the waist, and 97 cm on the hips!" (Winks.)

 ** _Email #8_**

 _Question: "Rumor has it that you are making a pop album. Is that true?"_

Lili: Yes I am writing music as we speak. I've always wanted to make an album, but daddy says my voice is terrible, yet Sebastian says that my voice is great! So I'm gonna make an album to see which man is right! I know I can sing! I can't wait to get in the booth with my producers and create songs!"

 ** _Email #9_**

 _Question: Who do you think will win the tournament?"_

Lili: "Me of course silly!" (Laughs.)

 ** _Email #10_**

 _Question: "What do you think of Street Fighter V?"_

Lili: "Huh? Street Fighter? What is that exactly?"

 ** _Email #11_**

 _Question: "Lili, I love your feet! What is your shoe size?"_

Lili: "25 centimeters."

 ** _Email #12_**

 _Question: "Did you hear about Nina Williams getting married?"_

Lili: "Wait what? Nina is getting married? To who?"

 ** _Email #13_**

 _Question: "Are you a virgin Ms. Lili?"_

Lili: "As of last year I lost it. Sorry!"

 ** _Email #14_**

 _Question: "Before you started fighting, how did you become so athletic?"_

Lili: "I did a lot ballet and tumbling as a child. I stopped going to those classes ever since I secretly did street fighting."

 ** _Email #15_**

 _Question: "Rumor has it that Craig Marduk and King broke into your house to kidnap you. Is that true?"_

Lili: "Yes they did break in. But I didn't mind, because I was bored with no school obligations that night. I really like both guys! They were so respectful with me! Hope to see both of them in the tournament and make up for lost time!" (Giggles.)

 ** _Email #16_**

 _Question: "Who is your current crush?"_

Lili: "I…won't tell." (Playfully laughs.)

 ** _Email #17_**

 _Question: "What do you think about the revival of Kazumi Mishima?"_

Lili: "I had no idea who she is, until my butler told me of her tragic story. Truly sad indeed. A shame she is married to a scoundrel that is Heihachi! He will pay for his disrespect!"

 ** _Email #18_**

 _Question: "What is your opinion of Lucky Chloe?"_

Lili: "I think she's a great performer! In music and in fighting! I'm even thinking about putting her on my album if she is willing to accept the invitation of course. However if I fight her at the next tournament then I'm gonna give it all I've got! I expect her to do the same!"

 ** _Email #19_**

 _Question: "Hey Lili, this is Leo Kliesen. Will you pay me the rest of the money for exploring the cave under your house? It's been over a month you know!"_

Lili: "Oh, I totally forgot sweetie! I'll tell Sebastian to take care of it."

 ** _Email #20_**

 _Question: "Will you send me your panties?"_

Lili: "Only if you send me your underwear first!" (Giggles.)

 ** _Email #21_**

 _Question: "What is your view on Americans (US Citizens)?"_

Lili: "They love to party like me, but they are crappy consumers! They'll buy anything!"

 ** _Email #22_**

 _Question: "Do you enjoy going to school?"_

Lili: "Not really. I learn from Sebastian more than I learn from my teachers. At least I enjoy the scenery of my school. I hope to study abroad in Japan so I can tease Asuka some more!" (Laughs.)

 ** _Email #23_**

 _Question: "Why do you support Chanko Paradise?"_

Lili: "That's the restaurant by Ganryu. The man who has eyebrows like my father's. I support him because he's very similar to dad except he's chubby of course. Plus, I love their fries!"

 ** _Email #24_**

 _Question: "How many cars do you own? Can I buy one?"_

Lili: "I own about 30, but daddy owns 300. No you can't."

 ** _Email #25_**

 _Question: "Show us your boobs Lili! We love you!"_

Lili: "I would but it gonna cost you!" (Winks.)

 ** _Email #26_**

 _Question: "Are you really 16? You're so beautiful!"_

Lili: "I'll be 17 soon. And thank you for the lovely compliment."

 ** _Email #27_**

 _Question: "I'm a feet guy! Will you show us your feet Lili?"_

Lili: "Well why not." (Show the feet close up on the webcam.) "There see?" (Laughs.)

 ** _Email #28_**

 _Question: "Why does Hwoarang keep calling you a mall brat?"_

Lili: "Because he's an uncouth brute! He'll never get ladies like me to be with him. Hmph!"

 ** _Email #29_**

 _Question: "What is your opinion of Ling Xiaoyu's crush on Jin Kazama?"_

Lili: "She should get over him. Jin is a Mishima. He tried to destroy the world at first. He'll do it again and not even care for her. It's so sad with what Xiaoyu has to go through for Jin."

 ** _Email #30_**

 _Question: "Okay little girl, when is the sex tape?"_

Lili: "What a rude thing to say! Like I know when I'm gonna have sex!" (Shrugs.)

 ** _Email #31_**

 _Question: "Why did you choose Asuka as a tag partner?"_

Lili: "It was out of necessity. She needed a partner, and I volunteered. We did okay, but for me it was lots of fun. Asuka of course pretends to hate it, but I know she liked it." (Blushes.)

 ** _Email #32_**

 _Question: "What is your idea of a perfect man?"_

Lili: "One who is a realist like my father and someone who will give me anything I desire."

 ** _Email #33_**

 _Question: "What type of foods do you like?"_

Lili: "Anything sweet is good for me."

 ** _Email #34_**

 _Question: "Seriously…do really like guys because you keep blushing about this Asuka chick?"_

Lili: "Ooh…I'm too embarrassed to tell. You are so naughty!" (Red like a tomato.)

 ** _Email #35_**

 _Question: "Are you really the best kicker in the world?"_

Lili: "Without a doubt!"

 ** _Email #36_**

 _Question: "Is it true you threaten to kill people for not beating Jin Kazama?"_

Lili: "I don't remember saying those things. Just who are you?"

Sebastian: "Lili, it's time for dinner!"

Lili: "Oh sorry, I have to eat now. But if would like more questions, I'll come back later and answer them honestly. Ta ta now!"

So there you have it. It seems the wealthy Lili must tend to her diet or otherwise she won't be in top shape to fight at her best. Let's leave her be for now.


	2. Lili Reads Her Fan Mail

**Session 2**

 _Two months later, Embassy of Monaco, Washington, DC_ …

On business with the ambassador of Monaco, Lili accompanied her father to the U.S.A. for a conference which was classified even to her. Either way, the Rocheforts were allowed to stay at the residence for the next three nights. However, Lili remembered that it was time to answer her fan mail once more. Lucky for Lili her father just left for one of the meetings early that day. In a rush, Lili goes upstairs, locking her room door. Then she proceeds to turn on her laptop and being checking her mailbox. Let's see what questions they have for Lili this time.

Lili: "Finally! Some privacy! Hanging out with old people can get sooo boring! Now let's see what my fans have to say after two months!"

 **Email #37**

 _Question: "Where are you currently Miss Lili?"_

Lili: "Sadly I'm back in the US. On a business trip with father."

 **Email #38**

 _Question: "How far along are you with the music album?"_

Lili: "I finished two more songs as of last month. The album is halfway through. Still trying to contact Lucky Chloe for a featured song though. I hope she answers me."

 **Email #39**

 _Question: "Better man, Zechs Merquise or Trieze Khushrenada?"_

Lili: "Who are those guys? Are they rich?"

 **Email #40**

 _Question: "You watch any sports other than fights?"_

Lili: "No. Not really."

 **Email #41**

 _Question: "Send me a bikini photo of you, please Lili?!"_

Lili: "There you go! Enjoy!" (Sends the guy a random pic of her on vacation two months ago.)

 **Email #42**

 _Question: "What part of the USA are you in right now?"_

Lili: "Washington, DC."

 **Email #43**

 _Question: "Are you good with kids?"_

Lili: "Kids annoy me. All they do is destroy things."

 **Email #44**

 _Question: "You're not a virgin? I'm disappointed! Who is the bastard?!"_

Lili: "Temper temper. Settle down please. That's a secret as to who I did it with. Don't tell father either!"

 **Email #45**

 _Question: "How do you like this new outfit Lili? You should wear it in tournaments!"_

Lili: "Uuuuu! That looks lovely! I'll wear it! Be sure to send it at my house address."

 **Email #46**

 _Question: "Who is your favorite female fighter?"_

Lili: "I've always liked Cynthia Rothrock's movies."

 **Email #47**

 _Question: "You make guys wear condoms during sex?"_

Lili: "I don't care for condoms. I usually take a pill."

 **Email #48**

 _Question: "Where is your mother?"_

Lili: "She's gone. : (. Died when I was only 2."

 **Email #49**

 _Question: "Who wins a fight between Xiaoyu and Asuka?"_

Lili: "I like both girls. But Asuka will win, she's too strong."

 **Email #50**

 _Question: "Would you make out with Hwoarang?"_

Lili: "Ewww! I don't want any part of him!"

 **Email #51**

 _Question: "What are your thoughts on Shaheen?"_

Lili: "He's an odd fellow, rather rude if you ask me. I've met him at a convention in Abu Dhabi. He's entering the tournament to bring honor to his nation, which I don't have a problem with. Just as long as he doesn't get in my way of course."

 **Email #52**

 _Question: "What is your cup size and will you get bigger breasts later in life?"_

Lili: "I'm a B cup now, however I think I won't do the breast job thing."

 **Email #53**

 _Question: "Asuka just flashed in yesterday's webcam! You must have missed it! What do you think?"_

Lili (looks at the snapshot.): "Hmph! Her tits aren't that special! She's thinks she's so hot! Next question to flash will get a special treat from me!" (Giggles evilly.)

 **Email #54**

 _Question: "PLEASE SHOW US YOUR PRIVATE PARTS LILI!"_

Lili: "I thought you'd never ask! Here you go you lucky boy!" (Lili gets up and pulls down her panties and begins flash her butt in front of the webcam for 3 minutes.) "How's that? Asuka will never outdo me! I'm so much better than her!"

 **Email #55**

 _Question: "While you're in America, do you plan on going anywhere else here?"_

Lili: "I don't think so. Maybe I can convince to send me to Beverly Hills for shopping. Who knows?"

 **Email #56**

 _Question: "Are you on Twitter?"_

Lili: "Yep. Although I do have imposters now. Here is my real twitter link! ; ). /LiliRochefort.

 **Email #57**

 _Question: "You need your own website Lili, that way us fans can all of the latest scoops about you! Plus nudes would be great too!"_

Lili:"Yes you are right about getting a website! Nudes or no nudes! *Giggles*.

 **Email #58**

 _Question: "Is Asuka a hermaphrodite?"_

Lili: "No she isn't. Sorry!"

 **Email #59**

 _Question: "Can you put your leg behind you neck?"_

Lili: "Another naughty perv. Let's see if can pull it off!" (Takes her right leg and successfully places it over her neck.) "Well…it's not quite the head, but ta da!"

 _Knock on the door_ …

Sebastian: "Lili! May I come in?"

Lili: "Uh no sir!"

Sebastian: "Your father is on his way! Better hurry and get dressed dear!"

Lili: "Oh shoot! I have to go guys! We can play around another day! Adieu!" *kisses*


	3. Lili Session 3

**Session 3**

 _Al Faisaliah Hotel_ _, Riyadh, Saudi Arabia_ …

Returning from a convention sponsored by her father. Lili couldn't wait to answer more fan mail from her devoted fan base. It had been two weeks since Lili's last session, not to mention she needed to get in touch with some of her fellow Tekken fighters for her music video. She was quite anxious for some attention again.

Lili (On the laptop.): "Finally. Some me time!"

 **Email #60**

 _Guest: "Where are you Lili? You've been ghost since the last session."_

Lili: "I've been working hard to promote my album and I just left a conference for father. I'm pretty worn out which is unlike me. But I'm fine. Thanks." (Kiss blowing.)

 **Email #61**

 _Guest: "I heard you met Shaheen at the conference. What was he like?"_

Lili: "A real brute! I think he doesn't like women. Not even Hwoarang ignored me the way this Shaheen fellow did. He just turned his head and walked off after handing me the check for my father's services for the military here. I'll make him pay when the tournament starts!"

 **Email #62**

 _Xiaoyu: "Hey Lili. Can I bring friends over to this music video shoot?"_

Lili: "Yes! Please do Xiaoyu! The more the merrier!"

 **Email #63**

 _Guest: "Do you plan on running for Minister of State in Monaco?"_

Lili: "I'm not interested in politics."

 **Email #64**

 _Guest: "When will your music album officially released?"_

Lili: "A week before the new tournament next year."

 **Email #65**

 _Leo: "Hi Lili. Sorry I couldn't make it to Saudi Arabia for your services, but I had some things to take care of back home. Hope you are doing well."_

Lili: "Oh Leo! You responded! Don't worry sweetie! I'm doing okay! Would've been a lot fun if you were around! I'll contact you again soon!"

 **Email #66**

 _Guest: "Why are your eyes so blue?"_

Lili: "I don't know. My father's eyes aren't blue. So that's a mystery to me."

 **Email #67**

 _Guest: "You're giving panties away Lili? I would like one too!"_

Lili: "I'm charging for panties now! You will have to ask my model manager for more details."

 **Email #68**

 _Guest: "Did you have to wear a burka while visiting Saudi Arabia?"_

Lili: "No I wore a hijab, but I've only had to wear it one time after arriving to the hotel. I'll have do it again when I fly to Tokyo tomorrow."

 **Email #69**

 _Guest: "Will you kick Steve's ass on my behalf? That guy rudely didn't sign my autograph when I approached him after a fight in the last tournament."_

Lili: "I actually like Steve. I've only fought him once and barely lost. I guess I'll kick his ass again for you." (Winks.)

 **Email #70**

 _Craig Marduk: "Lili! Baby, what cha' doin' right now?"_

Lili: "Nothing Craig! I'm still doing what I can for my father! I hope you're doing okay monsieur!"

 **Email #71**

 _Guest: "Do you have any siblings?"_

Lili: "No, I'm the only child."

 **Email #72**

 _Guest: "How many countries have you visited so far?"_

Lili: 160. Impressive yes? There are a handful of African, Small Asian, and Island Nations I have yet to visit. Of course, I've been to several countries multiple times too. This is my 2nd visit in Saudi Arabia. And I've been to Japan like 20 times already. I should invest in a home there, I go there so much now."

 **Email #73**

 _Guest: "What are your thoughts on the following martial artists: Forest Law, Tiger Jackson, Craig Marduk & Miguel Caballero de Rojo?"_

Lili: "I'm not too familiar with this Forest Law fellow. Is he related to that Chinese-American chef, Marshall Law? But I know Tiger! I met him in a concert last year and when he said I was one of his favorite fighters I just lost it! Such a cool person! He can really dance! Craig! That hot muscle stud! I dunno why people dislike him so much! He's the most considerate man I've met other than my dad and Sebastian. I hope he's in the next tournament! I really do. Miguel! Oh my goodness! He's such a hunk! I've never fought him before, but I hope to fight him in the new tournament! I'll make him bow down to me!" (Laughs.)

 **Email #74**

 _Guest: "Lili you should check the art pictures of yourself on this website called rule 34. Seriously check it out!"_

Lili: "Hmmm…if you say so."

 **Email #75**

 _Guest: "Why do you keep stuffed toys over 10 feet tall?"_

Lili: "So I can fall asleep on them if I'm too lazy to sleep in my own bed. They're softer too."

 **Email #76**

 _Hwoarang: "I wasn't gonna responded to your lame ass insults against me, but then my fans pointed me to your photoshoots. Bahahahaha! Knew you were a slut all along! See you at the tournament, slut princess!"_

Lili (Ticked.): "Hwoarang! I will personally torture you slowly if we meet face to face! If you lose, you will become my personal servant along with Sebastian! Hmph!"

 **Email #77**

 _Guest: "How often do you play the slot machines in Monaco?"_

Lili: "I've never played them yet. I'm not 18. : (."

 **Email #78**

 _Guest: "You are so pretty Lili! Please don't ever hit the wall by fighting these tournaments! They are dangerous!"_

Lili: "What do you mean by hitting the wall?"

 **Email #79**

 _Guest: "Do you read books? If so what is your favorite?"_

Lili: "I like reading magazines better. As a child I liked Madeline, but I've stopped reading them by the time I started fighting."

 **Email #80**

 _Craig Marduk: "Craig wants his doll to come by his condo suite once she lands in Tokyo."_

Lili: "Oh your far too kind Craig! I'll be sure to come alone! ; )."

 **Email #81**

 _Guest: "Since you are so rich and all, what is the one thing you haven't bought yet, but would like to have?"_

Lili: "Now that's a good question. I've bought cars, horseys, yachts, the latest fashions, and restaurants. I would like to purchase my own house soon. Building my own mall would be excellent too."

 **Email #82**

 _Guest: "Good luck in beating Asuka Kazama for the next tournament. I feel you're gonna knock her out this time."_

Lili: "Why thank you Mon Cherie! I will do so!"

 **Email #83**

 _Guest: "Santa Claus has placed you on the naughty list. What would you do to change that?"_

Lili: "I would simply challenge him to a duel. A fight, a game, a bet, anything to make him change his mind."

 **Email #84**

 _Guest: "Who's better? Sonic or Knuckles?"_

Lili: "I love Sonic, I even have stuffed toys of him and Tails. I like Knuckles too, but Sonic is better."

 **Email #85**

 _Guest: "Has your butler ever did any dirty things to you?"_

Lili: "Dirty? No! Never!"

 **Email #86**

 _Guest: "If you could defeat Heihachi Mishima by way of blowjob would you do it?"_

Lili: "Of course I would! And my father's company can take over the world stocks and I can live happily ever after!"

 **Email #87**

 _Guest: "Can you send a picture of you doing a split naked? I get off on flexible women like yourself."_

Lili: "Okay. I haven't done that pose before, especially without clothes. I'll be sure to put that on the journal as a reminder."

 **Email #88**

 _Guest: "Have you cooked ever in your life?"_

Lili: "Um. No, I usually have cooks for that unless I leave home. Then Sebastian or father take me to various restaurants to eat."

 **Email #89**

 _Guest: "Be careful of Feng Wei. I heard he took away the virginity of your girl Asuka. That's probably why she's not into you so closely. Just a fair warning."_

Lili: "Wha? It can't be! Asuka's mine! I'll get him too!"

 _Suddenly, the phone rings. It is Sebastian_ …

Lili: "Salut Sebastian!"

Sebastian: "Lili dear! It's past time for your sleep. We must be at the airport no later than 6 AM. So get some rest please!"

Lili (sighs.): "Alright. I'm off for bed now! Merci Sebastian!"

Sebastian: "Goodnight Miss Lili."

Hangs up…

Lili: "Well. It not quite finished, but I will come back to answer more questions at a later date. Au revoir!"


	4. Lili's Video Shoot After Party

**The Video Shoot After Party**

 _Palace Hotel, Tokyo, Japan_ …

It was night after Lili's video shoot for her music album. A private yet special party was given courtesy of Lili and her butler, Sebastian. Sebastian retired early for bed in his own hotel room while Lili continued to party with her fellow guests. She decided to live stream the special occasion as they partied away playing various games.

Lili: "Let's play something else guys. This has been so much fun today!"

Josie Rizal: "Yeah, I'm not the best at musical chairs."

Steve: "Cheer up guv. I'm sure you'll win something."

 _A knock on the door_ …

Leo: "Hm? I wonder who that is."

Lili: "Oh dear! If its Sebastian, tell him we will quiet down alright Leo?"

Leo gave Lili the ok sign as she walked to the front door. After opening the door, Leo looks directly at a woman whose skin was as pale as the paint across the hallway. It looked like she was wearing a red dress and horns on top of her head. She rudely pushed Leo aside and went directly towards the source of her smell. Delicious food! This girl was starving as she took everything in sight and started chomping at the bits of all the grub.

Leo: "Hey did you guys see what she just did?"

Steve: "Hey hey! Who the hell are you?"

Tiger: "Dayum! She can eat a lot!"

Josie Rizal: "Excuse me! Please stop doing that!"

Lili (at the camera.): "Guys! I'm sorry! Really! Don't go! I'll resolve this quickly!"

Lili thought she had the suite guarded by Craig at the elevator level, but somehow this girl got past him. She rushes past the boys and warns at the girl to stop eating.

Lili: "Hey! Is that who I think it is? You better stop or I will make you!"

 _The girl looks at Lili and stops, her eyes lit up but she ends up choking_ …

Girl: _cough,cough,cough,cough_ …

Josie: "She's choking!"

Steve: "Hang on. I'll help her!"

Steve initiates the choking maneuver by going behind the girl and pounds her stomach hard, until some residue of the food finally came out of her mouth. She collapses on her knees and was breathing heavily.

Lili: "How did you come back to this world anyway? You know you are going to clean up that filth don't you! Eliza!"

Steve: "Wait. You know this girl?"

Lili: "Yes. I thought she would be sealed back in her void, but I guess not. Eliza you have some explaining to do!"

Eliza: "I was so hungry! I smelled fries and it's the greatest thing I've ever tasted other than blood from a young child! Thank you! Thank you Emilie for this meal!"

Lili: "Um…okay but. You're still not answering my questions."

Eliza: "Well…I was gonna…say…zzzzzzzzzz." (Collapses.)

Everyone but Lili: "SHE FELL ASLEEP!"

Lili: "Not to worry, she tends to do that a lot. Tiger could you please take Eliza into my bedroom please?"

Tiger: "Easy enough."

Lili: "Now where were we?"

Leo: "We were going to play another game."

Lili: "Oh yes. We played musical chairs, twister, and charades, now what?"

Josie: "A dance off?"

Leo: "Come on. You know Tiger will embarrass us. Pick something else."

Steve: "Lili is it alright we plug the TV for the Playstation 4?"

Lili: "You brought a video game?"

Steve: "Yeah Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare."

Leo: "Aw yeah! That game is awesome!"

Tiger (comes back.): "I'm in!"

Josie: "Me too!"

 _10 minutes_ …

Lili (To the camera.): "Hi fans! We are going to live stream the Call of Duty game. I'm not too good with this game, so to pass the time I'll just play cards while my friends here play the PS4."

Leo: "Who is going first?"

Steve: "I got first dibs, my idea!"

Leo: "I'll go second."

Josie: "Third."

Tiger: "Hold up. How many times we gotta keep playing to know who is better?"

Leo: "Just count how many kills your guy racks up with your player."

Tiger: "A kill tally? I'm cool with that." (Sees Lili.) "Let's play spades sugah."

Lili (Shuffling cards.): "You're welcome to play monsieur."

Leo (Starts playing against Steve): "Say, what did Eliza mean by saying drinking blood?"

Josie: "I don't know. That threw me off too. Lili where did she come from?"

Lili: "Well. Just to clear things up first, Eliza is already dead."

Everyone but Lili: "ALREADY DEAD?!"

Lili: "Uh huh. Leo! Do you remember that job you did for us last year under our mansion in Monaco?"

Leo: "Yeah. I remember." (Steve kill her character.) "Nice shot Steve!"

Lili: "Well I know you had to abort the excavation because of a personal matter, but my father hired someone else to break inside the cavern. Suddenly, that person was attacked by Eliza. Eliza was sleeping inside a coffin buried under our mansion! My father hired an investigation team to examine the coffin and it has to be around 100 years old."

Tiger: "But how is that possible?"

Lili: "I really can't say, but Eliza tried to kill father about a week after we found the coffin, but I discovered the seal which kept the coffin closed all of that time. I fought Eliza before she could take my father's life. The seal lulled her back to sleep, and Sebastian and I quickly placed her back in the coffin. We buried Eliza outside the Monaco border. The seal broke after I used it to close Eliza. I guess she found a way to escape the coffin again."

Steve: "A real vampire?"

Lili: "Yes a real one Steve."

Josie: "What if she wakes up and tries to suck our blood?"

Lili: "I doubt it. I found Eliza in my room two days after she woke up and at first she seemed pretty cool, but then her thirst took over her judgement and I decided to stop her for good. Trust me, she sleeps at random times, but it's not for a very long time. Speaking of which…oh no Craig! Oh I feel so stupid! I will be right back!" (Runs off.)

Craig Marduk was near the elevator entrance, but it looked like he was asleep on the carpet floor, not bitten or attacked by Eliza. Lili searched his body and then yelled in his ear to wake him up.

Lili: "Craig! Craig! Wake up!"

Craig: "Ugh. Lili?"

Lili: "Craig! It looks like you're okay! What happened?"

Craig: "Damn! I slept on duty. My apologies miss Lili."

Lili (Realizes Craig never met Eliza.): "It's okay. Well the party is doing fine now. You may go home now, Craig. You look very tired."

Craig: "I can leave?"

Lili: "Uh huh."

Craig: "Thank you Miss Lili. I appreciate this."

Lili: "My pleasure Craig. Adieu!"

Craig: "Night night Miss Lili!"

Feeling relieved that Craig wasn't dead, Lili allowed him to leave the hotel since Eliza was still napping. About an hour passed since the video game contest began. Steve ended up beating Tiger to win that contest. It was getting late so Lili cordially told her guests and fans that the party was over. So everyone cleaned the kitchen and living room. All the food was either taken by Lili's guest or it was stored in the fridge. Lili then ended her webcam session after her friends left. Now all that was left was to deal with Eliza, who would likely wake up soon.

Lili: "I hate that I had to end the party so soon, even though its 2 in the morning. Now about that vampire."

Lili tiptoed her way towards her bedroom. The door was closed, so Lili slowly reopened it. It looked like Eliza was still in bed, but her face was buried in the pillows and she was crying. Lili had no idea why she would cry. She carefully approached Eliza and wanted to know what was wrong.

Lili: "Hey! Hey! You're messing up my pillows! What is the matter Eliza?"

Eliza (Sees Lili.): "I feel asleep! And now I can't have fries anymore! I'm still hungry!" (Cries again.)

Lili: "Already? After stuffing yourself two hours ago?!"

Eliza: "It's not fair!" (Buries her face.)

Lili: "Stop crying please! I will call room service to bring more fries and a new pillow set. Is that okay?"

Eliza (mood change.): "More fries! Hooray!"

Eliza could hardly contain herself after the proposal for more fries. She continued to hop up and down the bed like it was a trampoline until room service reappeared at Lili's front door with a large bag of fries and two pillows. Lili took the bag and pillows from the serviceman. By the time she went to the kitchen, Eliza ran towards Lili's direction and aggressively took the bag of fries.

Eliza: "Yes!" (Chomping on fries.): "Soooo goooddd!"

Lili: "Err..mmm!" (Eliza peeks at Lili): "Listen its getting late for me! I will retire for bed now! Just don't break anything and disturb my sleep! Do we understand?"

Eliza (With food in her mouth.): "Can I go with you?"

Lili: "You just went to sleep didn't you?"

Eliza (Swallows some more fries.): "Hmm…I did…but I still need to sleep before the sun rises. My powers are weakened in the daytime. So…please?!"

Lili: "Ugh. Fine. Just don't suck my blood or anything. Good night!"

Eliza continued eating her fries until they were all gone. Eliza pranced around the suite for about another hour, due to her restless hyper active mind. She couldn't operate a TV or use a microwave since just creations are foreign to her. So…out of boredom Eliza does what she does best…drink!

Eliza: "I'm thirsty now…but Lili said not to drink her blood. Regular water won't do me any good and I hate milk and juice. So it's settled…I'll just drink her secretion!"

The vampire went to the door to see Lili all tucked nice in her bed. She was fast asleep in her nightgown. Eliza carefully uncovered the front part of the bedsheets even in the darkness of the early morning hours. From there she could view Lili's long legs which would have any straight man in a frenzy. Eliza's hands were cold so she warmed them up by rubbing on Lili's legs. Lili actually moaned, maybe she was dreaming, Eliza thought. Eliza then pulled down Lili's drawers and found the source she was looking for.

Eliza: "I rather take your blood Emilie, but this will suffice." (Licking her lips.)

Eliza began licking around Lili's stargate, teasing her so gently. Lili was dreaming of something naughty, she never opened her eyes. Eliza decided to probe Lili's vulva using her point finger, then Eliza went after the clit hard with her mouth. Lili moaned even louder as her fluid was getting drained by Eliza. The vampire was surprised that Lili did not wake up, but she had her though. Her thirst was getting quite satisfied, but she was greedy for more.

Lili (Dreaming.): "That's feels so good Asuka! Right there!"

Lili started to grab the head of Eliza, rubbing her head and horns. Eliza had no idea about the name of the person Lili was saying. She ignored it though and began digging harder inside Lili's stargate. It wasn't until Eliza's fingernail touched the G-spot that Lili began gushing out. Eliza had to get her mouth off Lili as Lili showered Eliza's face in ecstasy. The vampire placed both of her hands under her chin so she could gather the fluid and consume it all. Lili finally stopped climaxing and she slowly opened her eyes. She reached for the lamp and turned it on to see Eliza right in front of her bed.

Lili (Shocked.): "Douce Pitie! Eliza!"

Eliza (Cleaning her face.): "I needed that drink! Thanks again Emilie! Now let's sleep!"

Lili (Turning red.): "I don't believe this! Why did you do that?!"

Eliza: "I said I was thirsty. I wanted blood, but you said no. So I decided to drink your secretion instead."

Lili: "You did not have my consent to do such thing! Oh bother! Now the bedsheets are wet! Where will I sleep now?"

Eliza: "Oops, I'm sorry."

Lili (Sighs.): "You just stay in this room! I'm sleeping somewhere else! And this time do not wake me up or I will kick you out!"

Lili took another pair of panties and nightgown and closed the bedroom door. Eliza was only remorseful because that she didn't ask Lili to drink her fluids. It wouldn't have been any different if she took her blood. Either way, her thirst was satisfied. Eliza then took off the wet sheets, turns off the lamp, and fell asleep all alone on the empty mattress.


	5. Lili Session 4 & Raunchy Webcam

**Email Session #4 & Raunchy Webcam**

 _Monte Carlo Resort & Casino, Las Vegas, Nevada_…

Lili fought a very close match against Leo Kleisen in the opening tournament, but lost. Traveling with Lucky Chloe, Lili's next match would be at the new adoption facility known as the "Kinder Gym" in Nevada. It is a brand new state of the art complex for children without families to temporarily live. The funding was sponsored by G Corporation. This is also the same place where Lucky Chloe would do rehearsals and train for upcoming shows. For now Lili stayed in a hotel at the Strip until it would be time to fight her next match against Josie Rizal. Lili once again answered the fans about the latest matchups and gossip.

Lili: "Bonjour my faithful fans! First I want to say, I'm so sorry for letting you down in the opening fight against Leo. She has definitely improved since our last encounter. So I will forgive her this time around, but now that our record is even, we must fight again next time. Furthermore, I was disappointed to see Xiaoyu lose to Asuka Kazama. We will meet once again later in the tournament! I will finally achieve victory against my rival! You shall see! Now then, I will see to your responses!"

 **Email #90**

 _Guest: "Does this next fight stage have seating? I wanna see you fight in person Lili."_

Lili: "Unfortunately not this time. However it will be on television and later online for viewership!"

 **Email #91**

 _Guest: "That was an amazing fight against Leo. It's too bad she knocked you out with her elbow strike."_

Lili: "Yes I know. My stomach still hurts from that attack and my next fight is the day after tomorrow! : (."

 **Email #92**

 _Guest: "Are you gonna do another webcam?"_

Lili: "Yes! I can do another one and many more!"

 **Email #93**

 _Guest: "I need more of your underwear! You have any new designs?"_

Lili: "Naturally. Just send me your mailing address and your price for purchase."

 **Email #94**

 _Guest: "Lili your debut music album is doing well, but still pales in comparison to Lucky Chloe. What can you do to match her views and sales?"_

Lili: "There is always room for improvement. It's hard to match Lucky Chloe and her dance moves. Even she said my album was good. So that's encouraging!"

 **Email #95**

 _Guest: "Don't you have a fight with Josie Rizal next? That could be the hottest match yet! I believe you will win btw."_

Lili: "Yes I do. She's a shy girl, but a great fighter! And yes I will win the fight against Josie! I only hope she takes her defeat graciously."

 **Email #96**

 _Guest: "Did you really travel with Lucky Chloe to Vegas?"_

Lili: "Uh huh. She liked my private jet when we met in Japan. So I let her ride with me! She might be coming later to my suite! Hope she does!"

 **Email #97**

 _Guest: It sucked that the schedule picked Asuka to fight Xiaoyu instead of you first. But your match back in Tokyo in Week 4 will be epic. You can't let her beat you again Lili!"_

Lili: "Not to worry monsieur! Asuka will get the spanking she deserves and I will make her bow down to me like the pet she is! (Hysterical laugh.)

 **Email #98**

 _Guest: "You're next fighter after Josie is Dragunov. He's a creepy one. Don't die on us!"_

Lili: "I won't die! Dragunov will not best me so easily!"

 **Email #99**

 _Guest: "Is your father mad at you for fighting in this tournament?"_

Lili: "Of course he is, but my father loves me so much that when I return I am always greeted by a tea party set up by him! He's so sweet!"

 **Email #100**

 _Guest: Why is it that you hate Asuka Kazama so much?"_

Lili: "You are mistaken. It's not that I hate her. I just want to win against her! She will forever be my eternal rival!"

 **Email #101**

 _Guest: "Doesn't it hurt when you stand on your toes doing ballet, especially when you fight?"_

Lili: "My feet are used to it. It takes much practice to balance on your toes."

 **Email #102**

 _Guest: "Lili you are almost 18, and you still have stuffed toys in your house? Why?"_

Lili: "I love my toys! They keep me warm at night! Don't be jealous now!" (Laughs.)

 **Email #103**

 _Guest: "Do a reality TV show of your life! I really would like to see you behind the scenes, outside of the ring, and life in Monaco! I think that would be so cool Lili! What do you think?"_

Lili: "Ohh how lovely! My life broadcasted in front of the whole world! I can be just as popular as the real singers and actresses! I will make it so! What should I call the show may I ask?"

 **Email #104**

 _Guest: "Do a picture of yourself dabbing."_

Lili: "Oh why not?" (Dabs.) "Dabbing is fun!" (Laughs.)

 **Email #105**

 _Guest: "What are you having for dinner today?"_

Lili: "My dinner, well I just finished a gourmet meal from a French restaurant outside the hotel. The salad is to die for!"

 _Doorbell ring_ …

Lili: "Sebastian?"

Lili walked to the front door and opens it up to see her butler and the very girl she was hoping to see.

Sebastian: "Miss Lili you have an uninvited guest here to see you. I must say she is quite the talkative one."

Lucky Chloe (flattered.): "I'm no guest! You have a funny butler Lili! What's up?"

Lili: "Oh Chloe! You came! This is wonderful! It's alright Sebastian! This is the girl who helped me with my music remember!"

Sebastian: "I see. My apologies. Well I will leave you two alone then!"

Lucky Chloe (Walks in Lili's suite): "Nya! Time to play!"

Lili: "Thank you Sebastian! That is all for now!" (Closes the door.) "Now Chloe, first I want to congratulate you on your first victory against Kuma. Weren't you scared to fight a bear?"

Lucky Chloe: "Sort of, but I had to do it to make the fans happy! Nya!"

Lili (Laughs.): "Say Chloe, your fight is after mine, so who is your next opponent?"

Lucky Chloe: "It's a scary looking guy! With scars on his body and hair like an old man!"

Lili: "Oh dear! I believe that is Bryan Fury! You must be careful with him! I have not fought him before, but he is very dangerous!"

Lucky Chloe (Nonchalant.): "Meh. I bet he has a soft spot for cuties like me. Nya!"

Lili (Concerned.): "But Chloe!"

Lucky Chloe: "Enough about him! What are you doing right now?"

Lili: "I'm answering emails from my fans from around the world."

Lucky Chloe: "Nya! How awesome! Let's see some more!"

Lili: "Um…okay!"

 _Now back on the computer_ …

Lucky Chloe (Hysterical Laugh): Your fans are funny!"

Lili: "I know. Aren't they precious?"

Lucky Chloe: "Did they ask about me?"

Lili: "Yeah. They were comparing our albums sales."

Lucky Chloe: "Cool. Anything else?"

Lili: "I told one fan you would show up to the suite today. That's all."

Lucky Chloe: "And I'm here now! Nya! So, let's switch to webcam now!"

Lili: "Sure!"

 _Lili turns on the webcam_ …

Lili: "Bonjour world!"

Lucky Chloe (Waving): "HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Lili (laughter): "That's so adorable! Look who it is everyone!"

Lucky Chloe: "Lllllllluckyyyyyyyyyy Chloe!" (Winks)

Lili: "Yes! I have Lucky Chloe with me! We are in the same city together tonight!"

Lucky Chloe: "And tomorrow!"

Lili: "We are just hanging out everybody and she wanted to see my laptop, so here we are!"

Lucky Chloe: "Uuuuuu! You have 500 people viewing the stream in just 1 minute already!"

Lili: "Look at the comment section! It's too fast!"

Lucky Chloe: "That's okay! Nya! Did you eat already Lili?"

Lili: "Yes I did. And you?"

Lucky Chloe: "Yep! I ate pizza!"

Lili: "Again?" (Ate pizza on the plane).

Lucky Chloe: "Sure did! Nya!"

Lili: "I ate a salad before. I can't eat too much pizza or I will be fat."

Lucky Chloe: "You don't look fat to me."

Lili: "But pizza has so many calories in it."

Lucky Chloe: "I need the calories because I burn a lot of them! Nya!"

Lili: "How many slices do you eat?"

Lucky Chloe: "Six."

Lili: "Oh my goodness! Six! I just have two at the most!"

Lucky Chloe: "Sometimes I eat the whole box." (Laughs)

Lili: "That's incredible Chloe! What other foods do you like?"

Lucky Chloe: "I'll eat anything except bugs. They creep me out!"

Lili: "Ewwww! Who would be willing to eat bugs?"

Lucky Chloe: "I've seen some people eat bugs. Not my favorite thing to eat. Say did you get any dessert?"

Lili: "No. Not this time."

Lucky Chloe: "Ohhh! I could use some right about now. Do you have banana pudding?"

Lili: "I will order you some! Be right back k?"

Lucky Chloe: "K!"

 _Chloe views the chat_ …

Lucky Chloe: "Do you guys wanna see me dance? You do! I don't wanna sit around so I'm movin'! Nya!"

 _Two minutes later_ …

Lili: "Chloe! The banana pudding will be here shortly! Huh? What are you doing?" (Giggles)

Lucky Chloe was tricking and break dancing to her own music playing on her cell phone hooked along her jacket. Then she sees Lili and starts pulling her close to the computer so she could copy her moves.

Lucky Chloe: "I know you'll like this move! I call it the three step!"

Lili: "The three step?"

Lucky Chloe: "Yeah do with the beat! Like this!"

Lili starts mimicking Lucky Chloe's dance and the girls did this move for a good five minutes until the doorbell sounded off again. Lili stopped first, but Chloe still kept going. Lili took the dessert from the server and brought it inside the suite. Chloe finally stopped because she smelled something delicious.

Lucky Chloe: "Nya! It's that smell banana pudding?"

Lili: "Bon appetit! It is!"

Lucky Chloe: "Woohooo!" (Takes off her paws and devours the cake with her bare hands.) "This is awesome! You wanna try some before I eat it all!"

Lili: "No, but you have made a complete mess on the carpet Chloe!"

Lucky Chloe: "Oops! That's ok. I'll lick it off for you! Then I'll will wash it with some carpet cleaner!"

Lili: "Lick it off the carpet?"

Lucky Chloe: "Just watch! Nya!"

Chloe gets on all fours and starts going to town slurping up every cream & crumb that dropped on the floor. The remains on the carpet is now the sticky saliva from Chloe's tongue. Lili had a shocking look on her face. She was impressed that Chloe could clean up after herself, but grossed out that Chloe used her own tongue to do it. Lucky Chloe stood back up to clean the dirty dish using her tongue again.

Lucky Chloe (Burps.): "All righty! Now where can I get some carpet cleaner?"

Lili: "Uhh. Maybe the kitchen has some."

Lucky Chloe: "Cool! I'll go look for it!"

Lucky Chloe opens up every pantry and eventually she does find some carpet cleaner. The housemaid must have forgotten about it.

Lucky Chloe: "I got the cleaner and a rag to wipe with! Nya! This won't take long!"

Sure enough, Chloe scrubbed and scrubbed on the carpet floor, and the wet spots looked nearly as clear as the rest of the carpet. Once it would dry, the carpet will keep its color. Lili was once again heart warmed by Chloe's tidiness.

Lucky Chloe (Back on her feet.): "There! All finished! Nya!"

Lili: "You did such a good job Chloe!"

Lucky Chloe: "Don't mention it! I thank my late mom for teaching me how to clean up!"

Lili: "Your mother is gone too? So is mine." (Looks down.)

Lucky Chloe: "Yeah. 4 years ago."

Lili: "Only 4? My mother died when I was 2."

Lucky Chloe: "Only two!" (Tearing up.) "Lili!"

Lili (Also tearing up.): "Lucky!"

The girls hug each other as they cried about no longer having mommies. As they embraced, Chloe couldn't help but think that Lili was sort of becoming like family. Almost like an older sister. Or better yet. Chloe's newest love buddy.

Lucky Chloe: "Lili-chan! Please kiss me!"

Lili: "Huh? Kiss you!"

Lucky Chloe: "Uh huh! We are on camera, just think of the ratings!"

Lili: "But my webcam is privatized, I don't leak out videos without my consent."

Lucky Chloe: "Oh, then this my way of showing my love for you, nya!"

Without pause, Chloe jumps on top of Lili. The force makes Lili hit the floor hard as Chloe's face pressed on Lili's face. Lili had to grab her with both hands yanking her off. Lili's mouth had carpet residue all over her mouth.

Lili: "Chloe! Oh! This is soo gross!"

Lucky Chloe: "Nani? I don't get it!"

Lili (Spitting): "My tongue! It's full of carpet! You and I should wash our mouths before we kiss!"

Lucky Chloe (Thinking): "Oh, I guess you're right. Nya! Do you have mouthwash?"

Lili: "Yes I do! Come and let's clean our mouths good!"

 _Five minutes later_ …

Lucky Chloe: "Wow! That mouthwash was so delicious! I wanted to drink the whole thing!"

Lili: "It's a good thing I made you go first! Otherwise I wouldn't have my turn!"

Lucky Chloe (talking to the webcam): "Sorry for the delay! Nya! Now back to our making out session! Lili! Are you ready?"

Lili (Nods): "Let's do it properly this time."

Lucky Chloe (Giggles): "I'll make you get naughty with me! Come here!"

Lucky Chloe's brazen approach made Lili rather nervous. She never encountered someone who wanted to smooch on her so badly. If only she could make Asuka Kazama this way, then her desires would be more satisfied. For now, Lucky Chloe was about to rock her world.

This time two slowly eloped in front of the webcam as Chloe was the aggressor. The views were picking up even faster with over 2,000 watching. Chloe started peeling off Lili's silky dress. The older girl was aware of Chloe's advances and she decided to change the place of the make out.

Lili: "Ahem. Chloe." (Whispering in her ear.)

Lucky Chloe: "Nya! What now?"

Lili: "Let's go on my bed. I find that more cozy for me."

Lucky Chloe (Ponders): "I guess that's cool."

 _In the bedroom_ …

Lucky Chloe beats Lili in her own room and starts stripping her clothes off. Lili was stunned by her readiness.

Lucky Chloe: "Now let me see you naked!"

Lili: "At least let me put my laptop by the dresser so that everyone can see us first."

Lucky Chloe: "Okay! Nya!" (Takes her own clothes off and tosses them away.)

Lili places her laptop very closely on the edge of the dresser and slightly zoomed the camera towards the bed.

Lili (Turns around to Chloe, her booty was right in front of the webcam.): "Now we can begin my Lucky Chloe!"

This time it was Lili who became the aggressor. She catwalked her way towards the large bed and snuggled on top of Chloe who laughed at her in amusement. The girls started eloping even more sloppier than the first time. The webcam viewership went up to 5,000 watching these two girls salivate all over each other's bodies. In a 69, Lili's stargate was getting munched over by Lucky Chloe as if she were a cat licking a bowl of milk. Lili didn't want to be outdone however. She stuck two of her fingers inside Chloe's stargate. Lili's fast probing made Lucky Chloe screech like a little mouse.

Lucky Chloe: "Nnnnyyyaaaa! Lili-chan! Harder! Harder!"

Lili (Raising her hips.): "Ooooo! Don't stop Chloe! Keep using your tongue!"

The comment section was off the scale! Lucky Chloe did what her elder commanded. She grabbed Lili's ass with her tiny hands and buried her face even more into Lili's coochie. Then, Lili stuck her entire hand inside Chloe hitting the cervix. Who would gush out first? It was Lili first! She yelled as her fluids splattered Lucky Chloe's face. Lucky Chloe yanked herself off Lili's right hand and finally gave in to her orgasm. Lili lost strength in her hips and collapsed as did Lucky Chloe right on top of her.

 _10 minutes later as both girls were still naked on the bed_ …

Lili: "What a fun night this was Chloe."

Lucky Chloe: "I'll say! Nya! I know your fans got their minutes well spent today!"

Lili: "Well, au revoir for now boys!"

Lucky Chloe: "And girls!"

Lili: "Don't forget about our fights tomorrow!"

Lili and Lucky Chloe (Waving at the computer): "Bye Bye!"


	6. Fifth Webcam & The Josie Fight

**Fifth Webcam & Josie Fight**

 _Kinder Gym Facility, Enterprise, Nevada (Near Las Vegas), USA_ …

After having a fun and naughty night with her newfound buddy Lucky Chloe, Lili Rochefort prepared for combat in her second match of the tournament against Josie Rizal. Lili made prior contact with Josie during a fashion show in the Philippines several months back. With Josie's jaw dropping looks, Lili decided to invite Josie into her music videos for the album. Josie happily accepted the offer. However, Josie never told Lili that she had joined the Tekken Force right before the day of the shoot in Japan. Josie did read up about Lili despising the Zaibatsu for affecting her father's oil business. She didn't wanna deter their brief friendship, but Josie's family was depending on her success in the tournament.

Lili arrived in the spot of the fight with Lucky Chloe getting out of the limo. Lucky Chloe would fight after Lili so the rich girl wasted no time warming up once they both walked inside the complex. Chloe wished her good luck as the girls marveled over the fighting venue.

Lucky Chloe: "We're gonna have sooo much fun at this place! Just look at the size of these toys!"

Lili (In her alternate Tekken 5 costume): "It is simply marvelous…but we have business to attend first." (Stretching)

Lucky Chloe: "Yeah…I'm gonna beat the brakes off Bryan Fury! And you have at it with Miss Josie!"

Lili: "Indeed."

Sebastian (Appraoches the girls): "Lili! Your opponent has arrived, it is time for your match."

Lili: "Very well. Lead the way Sebastian."

 _Inside the big playroom of Kinder Gym_ …

Lili was first to be announced inside the largest room at the Kinder Gym complex. Then Josie's name was called up. Much to Lili's surprise, Josie was in Tekken Force gear, but her helmet was not on. Lili wondered if she was seeing things, but Josie definitely had on the infamous gear of the Zaibatsu. She demanded to know why Josie was wearing the uniform.

Lili: "Josie Rizal! What is the meaning of this?"

Josie: "Ohhh…I knew you would get mad, but but please! Let me explain!"

Lili (Hands on her hips): "Before you grovel at my feet yes?"

Josie: "Uh…I guess so! But yes it's true I am a Tekken Force soldier with the Zaibatsu, but it was after I became friends with you!"

Lili: "Oh really? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Josie: "The Tekken Force keeps a tight surveillance on its soldiers and their contacts. I could be court marshalled if I talk to anyone that is considered a threat to the conglomerate."

Lili: "Ha! They should be afraid of me and my father! After all, they are the ones responsible for our declining revenue on oil sales! You may have your reasons for entering this contest, but so do I!"

Josie (Teary eyed): "Lili!"

Official (In the booth upstairs): "Fight!"

As the fight commenced, a scared Josie was getting assaulted by a ticked off Lili with her flurry of gymnastics style kicks and slaps. Lili performed her Matterhorn Ascension boot kick to launch Josie high in the air. Before hitting the ground, Lili did another aerial combo using her famous Moonsault Alstromeria move. Josie hit the deck hard in serious pain. At that moment, Josie thought about her family.

Josie (Thinks): "I can't let this happen. My family is starving! They need me!"

Now in rage mode, Josie got back up with a different look in her face. Lili only smirked since she didn't think Josie was finished and returned to stance. However when Josie threw a fierce right leg roundhouse kick towards Lili's torso, Lili was unable to block the attack and the force sent her staggering a bit.

Lili (Thinking): "What? Something is different about her! That kick shouldn't have hurt me like that! I tried to block…oh no!"

Josie landed a cross punch to Lili's face followed by a right knee to the torso. Lili bounced on the ground, but quickly rose back up only to receive more combo hits by Josie. Lili's defense was broken as Josie unleashed a more punishing combo.

Josie: "Get ready to fly!"

Josie launched Lili with an uppercut and then she leaped high in midair hitting Lili with a simultaneous elbow and knee strike at the torso of Lili. She landed down on the mat twice, throbbing in pain once her's body momentum stopped.

Josie (Lands on her feet): "You're finished!"

Lili was not totally out of it, but her consciousness was trying to fade. And yet, she could not let that happen!

Lili (Thinks): "I have already lost once! I can't afford to quit again! Not for my father! Or my dead mother! I will prevail!"

Josie couldn't believe that attack didn't keep Lili down. Josie tried to sweep slide Lili but the Monaco girl flipped over Josie with perfect timing. Turning around Josie did a spin side kick to catch Lili off guard after landing, but Lili saw it coming. With a parry to the left Lili returned the favor hitting Josie with the Broken Heart attack. In Rage mode, Lili followed up with a strong Backflip Spinning Edge combination. Josie hit the floor face down. She tried to stand up again, but it was too late. Lili knocked the air out of Josie's lungs with a powerful twisting back flip stomp. Lili gracefully lands on her feet, but the impact of Josie's previous attack caused her ribcage to ache. Lili went on her knees and began to cough out some blood. However, it looked like Josie was down and out for good. Lili won the match.

Annoucer: "The winner is Lili!"

As the doors open for the medics to arrive, Lili collapsed and blacked out.

 _Few days later, Monaco Embassy in Paris_ …

Lili (Looks out her window): "Such a lovely view! I never grow tired of it!"

Lili once again was in another embassy location, this time in France. She survived the fight with Josie Rizal and was released from the hospital with bruised ribs and shins. In a few days, Lili will have to fight again. This time against the Russian Spetnaz General Sergei Dragunov. Dragunov had recently beaten Bob Richards in his last duel, but before that he lost to newcomer Claudio Serafino. Lili had the displeasure of fighting Dragunov before in their debuts and she was knocked out as a result. Sebastian came in at the right time to keep Dragunov from getting his nasty paws on her, saving Lili from sure kidnapping and ransom. For now, Lili would take her mind off of that embarrassing defeat and produce another webcam so the fans will know that she is alright.

Lili (Looking her webcam): "Bonjour! It is I! Lili! I'm fine really I am! I know that was a scary fight with me and Josie. The girl was a lot better than I expected. She hits just as hard as Leo if you ask me. I really don't understand why she never told me about working as a Tekken Force soldier. Perhaps I would have been more merciful had she just came clean with me the first time. I guess she knows of my hatred for the Mishima Zaibatsu, and yet she was willing to work for them anyway. If it was money that motivated Josie I probably could have done something about that. Then again she might have been spying on me on behalf of the Zaibatsu. Who knows?" (Shrugs). "Let see who is here today. Oh my, Leo! Bonjour!"

Leo (Typed): "Put me on the stream Lili."

Lili: "Ok I will! Just hang on!"

 _Connects Leo into the stream with her_ …

Lili: "Can you hear me Leo?"

Leo: "Yea, I can hear you."

Lili: "Wait? Are you in a hospital?"

Leo (Wearing a gown on a bed with some bandages wrapped around her head.): "Uh huh."

Lili: "Oh dear! What happened to you?"

Leo: "A concussion. I lost my match against Lars."

Lili: "Oh…he's actually good, but he didn't have to beat you up so hard!"

Leo: "I dunno….He claimed he held back a little with his lightning bolt attack, but I was still knocked out. Oh well."

Lili: "Sooo…who is your next opponent then?"

Leo: "Uh…I think its Miguel…or was it that Arab guy? I will have to look again. How did your fight go?"

Lili: "It was surprisingly hard fought, but I came out victorious! I was released from the hospital two days ago in America, now I am here in Paris with father until I face Dragunov."

Leo: "Aw man. Dragunov whooped my tail in the last tournament. You need to be careful Lili."

Lili (Laughs): "I was told same thing by my fans. Do not worry, I won't make the same mistakes against that ruffian! That much is assured!"

Leo: "Now we are both 1 and 1 right?"

Lili: "All thanks to you. But we must have our tiebreaker soon."

Leo: "If you insist."

Lili: "Oh I do, I must show the world that my fighting style is superior against yours!"

Leo: "Hey, you don't have to rub in it Lili."

Lili: "Then find it in your heart to forgive me if you win our next fight."

Leo: "Whatever."

Lili (Smiling): "If that is all, I would like to talk with my fans now Leo. Do recover and keep in touch."

Leo: "K. Bis bald!"

Lili: "Adieu!"

 _Hangs up_ …

Lili: "Well now. Now that my declaration has been made let us see the chat!"

BayekofSiwa: "That was Leo you talked to just now? That was cool! Does she do live streams too?"

Lili: "No…I don't believe she does streams. Leo is type to keep her life more private. Just email her or something."

Lili4PrimeMinister: "Lili! You scared me so badly when you collapsed after the fight! How are you feeling?"

Lili: "Yes I blacked out after I defeated Josie. I'm doing much better today! My ribs are still sore, but by the time my next fight approaches I should be back to normal!" (Smiles)

Drunk_Tales: "Can you show us your injuries? How bad does it look?"

Lili: "Well…if you insist." (Pulls up her pink shirt) "There you see my ribs healing under the bandages. It's not so bad really."

Lu Bu's Spear: "Hey Lili your album sales are doing fairly well. By the year's end, it could go Gold!"

Lili: "Really? I haven't been keeping up with my record sales, so I'm glad my fans are! Going gold for a first time artist like me is truly an honor!"

Frylock_85: "Did you know Lucky Chloe defeated Bryan after your fight?"

Lili: "Yes, I found out yesterday she won. I called and congratulated her on the victory."

Lacy Schroder: "Can I post a video of me dancing to your Lolita Diva song?"

Lili: "Oh please do Lacy! That will be so much fun to watch you!"

 _Lacy sends her the link in the chat_ …

Lili: "Ok everyone let's see Lacy shake her tail feather!" (Watches the video): "Oh my! That was splendid Lacy! It makes me so happy to see everyone enjoy the single so much!"

Lacy Schroder: "Omg! I'm gonna be famous!"

Tetsujin_123: "You go Lacy!"

Fyrlock_85: "We need a dance off!"

This is Patrick: "Yeah Lili it's your turn to dance!"

Lili: "You really want me to dance? But I'm not in a hotel guys! People are working downstairs!"

Drunk_Tales: "Do it! Do it!"

 _Everybody in the chat begs Lili to "Do It"_ …

Lili: "Well…I can't disappoint my fans on live air! Fine! I'll do it! Get ready to be dazzled!" (Laughing)

Lili started to play her latest single for her fans on the smartphone. She jiggled, twirled, and shook her lower body away to the beat of the song. All of the leaping and stomping could be heard downstairs as some workers started complaining about the noise. Sebastian was nearby and had been summoned by a diplomat inside the Embassy to see if the noise came from Lili's guest room.

Sebastian (Knocks on the door): "Miss Lili?"

Lili (Hears something): "Oh shoot! I'm sorry everyone!" (Turns off the music) "Be right back!" (Opens the door)

Sebastian: "Young lady. You are far too loud here."

Lili: "I'm sorry Sebastian. I wish father would get through, so that I can leave."

Sebastian: "Well…if you insist on leaving the Embassy right this minute, I can arrange ride back to the hotel."

Lili: "Oh! You are so wonderful Sebastian!" (Hugs him.) "Let me get ready to go then!"

Sebastian: "As you wish Miss Lili."

Lili cut the stream short this time seeing that it was becoming a distraction for the populace working at the Embassy. Earlier Lili's father had to get on to her about getting hurt in the last fight, but Lili passively listened to him. More than anything Lili wanted to make her father proud of her victories, no matter how they come across. Her next battle will test her resolve once more.


	7. White Angel of Death

**White Angel of Death**

 _Shopping mall in Yekaterinburg, Russia_ …

Lili (Looks at some jewelry.): "Ohhh! I really love this one!"

Just arriving in the country of Russia, Lili was too busy shopping all of the stores out in the mall to worry about her fight coming up later in the afternoon at a military base not far from the city of Yekaterinburg. Sebastian had a cart full of bags and still had to carry some for Lili while she was looking at jewelry. He could only shake his head in embarrassment because so many people were looking at them. Then the telephone rang from Sebastian's cell phone. It was Lili's dad.

Sebastian (Picks up after putting the bags down and answers): "Bonjour Mr. Rochefort! How is your day going so far? Oh dear…yes…yes…alright. I will tell her." (Approaching Lili) "Miss Lili!"

Lili (Not turning around, scanning more jewelry): "Not now Sebastian. I must make a decision here!"

Sebastian: "But it is your father Miss Lili."

Lili (Mood swing): "Oh in that case let me have your phone!" (Takes the phone and pirouettes around to speak with her father) "Good day father! Do you miss me already? Huh? What was that? You want me to forfeit? That's so sweet of your father! However, I cannot do that! Hate me if you must, but I do my fighting all for you! We shall not let the Zaibatsu take over our business! I will win no matter what father! You will soon see! Adieu!" (Hangs up on him) "Everything is fine Sebastian. My father was only concerned for my safety. Need not worry!"

Sebastian: "If you say so Miss Lili."

Sebastian was still uncertain, not just in Lili's overconfidence, but with the worriedness of her father. This Dragunov person is dangerous. He would not hesitate to possibly take Lili's life if he saw fit, even thru mysterious means. Sebastian vowed himself to step in if Lili's life was hanging by the balance from Dragunov's Sambo techniques.

 _Later that day, Koltsovo Russian Air Force Base, Yekaterinburg, Russia_ …

It was a rather warm evening for such cold place like Yekaterinburg, but Lili kept her frilly dress on while riding inside her limo stopping at the site of the fight. Dragunov, however, was already seated under the tent as some of his crony soldiers were standing guard acting as a shield. When Dragunov could see the girl and her butler walking into the lighting of the airport runway, that's when he finally stood up.

Fellow Spetnaz Soldier: "Good luck sir!"

Other soldier: "Heh! General Dragunov won't need it!"

Dragunov kept the poker face on has he calmly marched into the center of the lighting at the fight stage. His hands remained behind his back. Lili flicked her long hair back and made a hand signal to pause Sebastian while she kept moving in Dragunov's direction. In Lili eyes, Dragunov was a grossly pale looking man. It would be unfortunate to make him look even uglier now that she must fight him in a test of combat. She could not hold her laughter anymore.

Lili (Laughing): "Now that I see your face in the flesh! It is most unfortunate that I have to rearrange it! I will make my country and family proud tonight! No way will I lose this match!"

Dragunov only rolled his eyes and got in his fight stance. Lili obliged and did a ballet spin before posing in her stance. A judge from the Zaibatsu approached the two fighters and made the go ahead to fight.

Judge: "Fighters are you ready! Fight!"

Not wasting time, Dragunov rushes after Lili, but the girl read his attack. Jumping in the air, Lili performer a handstand while holding onto Dragunov's head. Then she twisted her lower body and front kicked Dragunov behind his head. The force of the kick made Dragunov scatter away until he regained his footing. Gracefully, Lili lands back on her feet and playfully laughs at Dragunov.

Doing her ballerina like steps, Lili begins here offensive attacks. Dragunov then stayed on the defensive, blocking all of Lili's kicks and slaps. He was studying her fight pattern until he found an opening. Dragunov slid under Lili's legs and he surprised her by picking her up with just his feet. It got her off balance as the Russian spun Lili around and tossed her up in the air. The impact made Lili bump her head on the ground. Giving her no time to recover, Dragunov uses two hands and smashed Lili's back.

Lili: "Aaaaaahhhhh!"

Dragunov gave a small smirk as he started stomping on the girl over and over again! Sebastian looks on as he feared where this match was heading.

Sebastian (Worried): "Oh mon dieu!"

Hearing her butler's voice, Lili overcame her pain and stopped Dragunov's right leg from kicking her everywhere. Cartwheeling herself up she pops the Russian with a kick simultaneously. She follows up with her Honeysuckle kick which was an inverted hook kick over Dragunov's head. The force made him rollover but Dragunov's stops himself. Lili tried to hit Dragunov with a backflip stomp, but Dragunov gets out of the way before she lands. Sebastian was briefly relieved at the moment.

Sebastian: "Phew."

Not even grinning, Dragunov just dusted his shoulders off and resumed back in stance. Darting straight for Lili, Dragunov looked like he was going to rush tackle Lili once again, but he faked his approach. Instead he leaps in midair and connects with a superman style punch against Lili. The impact of the attack made Lili's body slide several onto the slick dirt. It was a good punch since Lili was slow to get up. Now Sebastian got worried once more.

Sebastian: "Oh aie pitie!"

Lili rolled on the ground again, but this time Dragunov pounced on her. Initiating the Ultimate Tackle maneuver, Dragunov was right over Lili. He consecutively punched Lili's face in until the girl stopped yelling. The young Monaco girl was knocked out. Dragunov simply got up and walked off humming. The referee came back into the fight stage as the sun was going down. He checked Lili's breathing. She was still alive, but out cold. The match is declared over in favor of Dragunov.

Judge: "Dragunov wins!"

Sebastian: "Miss Lili!"

Lili's butler rushed to her aid. The girl's face was bloodied. This look made Sebastian very upset. He asked the referee to call the medics immediately and then marched towards the camp of Dragunov. However, his soldiers would not allow Sebastian the opportunity to challenge Dragunov himself. Their AKs were drawn and ready for encroachment of their general's space.

Soldier: "Halt! Don't move another step or we will shoot!"

Sebsastian (Stops but he yells a warning.): "Tell your superior that the Rochefort family will not forget this day! We will come back to fight him again!"

The butler simply turns around and walks off. The soldiers could only look at each other, keeping themselves from laughing out loud.

 _The next day_ …

Lili was out of the hospital with a facial mask since her face was all cut up by Dragunov. She was quite disappointed in performance. Heck, it seems that her skill posed no match for Dragunov's aggressive Sambo style. Lili's heart felt better when she looked at the messages on her smartphone with encouraging words of support. While leaving Russia on the private family plane, Lili looked at the results of the other Tekken matches involving her counterpart female fighters.

Lucky Chloe won her third fight against Alisa Bosconovich which caught everyone by surprise. Leo lost to Shaheen, a mercenary from Saudi Arabia. Ling Xiaoyu's lost a tough match with King. Asuka Kazama defeated JACK-7 but not before taking a forfeit from her cousin Jin Kazama. Lili thought that scenario was quite odd. She wanted to send Asuka a message to find out why. After making up her mind, Lili found Asuka's number and tried texting her.

Lili (Texts): "Bonjour Asuka! I'm sure you know who this is! I was curious as to how the tournament is going for you so far! I wish my record was as good as yours Asuka dear! I do wonder how you convinced Jin to lose against you. It couldn't have been money was it? Or maybe you plan to take control of the Zaibatsu yourself! Asuka I never knew you could be so devious! When we finally fight, I will stop your plans of world domination and you will have to be my servant for 1 year as punishment! Maybe I am wrong about that! Do responds please!"

 _5 mintues later, Asuka surprisingly responds_ …

Lili (Hears her phone beep.): "Hmm….Oh my! Asuka responded! I can't believe it!" (Reads the message.)

Asuka: "F*** off!"

Lili (Shocked.): "Asuka!" (Texts back) "You don't have to be so rude!" (Mad face)

Asuka: "; p"

Red as a tomato, Lili just folded her arms in disgust. All she wanted from Asuka was her respect as a fighter and a friend (at least that is what Lili believes). For now, Lili needed to go home and recover from her beating against Dragunov. Thankfully her father was out of town once again. It would break his heart to see Lili's face all scarred and battered up by fighting.


End file.
